A Baby StoryTrunks
by kginob
Summary: [COMPLETE] The story of how Trunks came to be beginning with the good news.
1. Tests Confirmed

"No it can't be true." she exclaimed as she looked at the test. "Maybee I should take it again."

  
  


"But you've already taken it twice Bulma. I'm afraid you'll have to except the facts."

  
  


"I guess you're right doc, I guess I'll have to tell him I'm pregnant."

  
  


"Won't your husband be pleased my dear?" she asks.

  
  


"Well um actually...." she begins to blush. "I'm not married"

  
  


"Well you're engaged aren't you?" she shakes her head no. "I hope you were smart girl if he's a deadbeat you're in for a world of heartbreaks. Well, does he work?" Bulma lowers her head in shame. "Oh dear, you are screwed. I hope your family takes it well, I've seen to many with the same problem and it's hardly ever worked out. At least some of them can get child support out of the guy but you are in a mess." Bulma begins to shake in anger.

  
  


"ALRIGHT I GET IT, I SCREWED UP!! BUT I DON'T NEED YOU TO KEEP ON ABOUT IT OKAY???" The doc became speechless "Good you can send me my bill in the mail." She turns around, grabs her purse and walks out leaving a shocked doctor behind.

  
  


"I don't how I'll tell him, he's in the middle of his training for the darn androids. I have no idea how he'll take it, it won't be good though, gosh what is everyone going to say, how am I going to tell Yamcha?"

  
  


Later........

  
  


"YOU'RE WHAT WITH WHO? HIM, OH I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!"

  
  


"Well you might as well get over it because it happened Yamcha!"

  
  


"What about us huh? I thought we had something!"

  
  


"I would never work out with us anyway, the two of us were like a broken record. It would work for a while and then we would separate."

  
  


"That's because you would get jealous every time a pretty girl said hi to me and leave me to dry. And then I would break my back just to get back in your good graces again while you were flirting with somebody else!" She sat silent. "But now you've went way too far and there's no way for us to come back together. I have to tell ya you screwed up real big this time Bulma."

  
  


"I know that okay, I've been hearing it from everybody else and now you! I didn't tell you for you to yell at me I told you because I need your help right now!" she cried as tears swelled in her eyes "I'm all alone......"

  
  
  
  


Yamcha saw her, began to calm down, ignored his feelings and began to comfort her. "Look bulma, I'm sorry, I know this is hard for you but you'll make it okay?"

  
  


"Then...you forgive me?" she asks sobbingly.

  
  


"I don't know now, but I'll help you. Have you told him yet?"

  
  


"No"

  
  


"Okay well you have to tell him sometime. I know, the best way to a sayian is through his stomach or at least that's what I heard Chi Chi say. So cook him a big meal and break him the news then okay? I'll call in the morning and see how everything went I think you two need the night alone to talk." She nods her head yes as they sit there as he holds her close knowing that this is the last time he will be able to do this again for he has just lost a large piece of himself. All the while Vegeta has been staring through the window unable to hear what is being said between the two but is getting jealous thinking what has been going on between Bulma and himself. Trying to shrug i8t off he goes into the space ships to continue training. 

  
  


Next: Vegeta Hears the Good News


	2. Vegeta Hears The Good News

Vegeta Hears The Good News  


(Just so everyone knows the first chapter signified the end of Yamcha's relationship with Bulma.)  


"I hope this works" she said looking at the dinner table filled with delicacies and treats. "I hope he takes it well, I couldn't stand it if he does something awful." She began to worry as the time drew nearer for Vegeta to come out of the space ship. She stood at the window looking outside waiting for him to finish. Then the door lowers and he walks out in his tight shorts and sneakers. She calms down as she remembers the night that did it. [I do like those shorts of his.] she thought to herself. [I just hope this baby doesn't have his widow peak.] she was thinking to herself for so long she didn't notice Vegeta was entering the dining room, using a towel to wipe the sweat off of him. She turns around startled just realizing he was in the room. He looked at her, noticing that she put on a few pounds. He then looks at all the food and puts two and two together.  


"You should stop preparing all this food, you're beginning to add to yourself woman." he said mockingly.  


"I didn't fix this food for me bonehead I did it because all you do is eat, you even eat my portions in the process, its disgusting!" she looked at him with a smirk "I guess you have to keep your girlish figure don't you Vegeta?" Vegeta just grunted to her angrily and sat down knowing that he basically couldn't argue with most of that argument.  


As the dinner progressed Vegeta continued to eat non stop. He never ate at a fast pace. The only time he did was when he ate with Goku, not wanting Kakarot to eat his share. He looked up to noticed that Bulma was acting very strange lately. The food, how nervous she's been around him, that was the first time the entire day she even mocked him. Yes this was very strange indeed. He began to wonder if all women acted this way after sex. [ it's been two weeks since the last time] he though to himself [though I desire more, she hasn't came for me, and I will not go to her, I refuse. Besides, she came to me first. Is she still with that weakling?] little did he know she was about to answer his questions.  


"Vegeta?" she began, "I have something to tell you. It's not easy saying this but......."  


"Well what woman out with it. I don't have all day." he commanded.  


"Vegeta, I'm pregnant." she said softly.  


"You're what!"  


"I'm pregnant!" she shouted.  


"And what is that? What did you do Bulma?"  


"Oh my GOD, you don't know what that means? It means I'm with child, I'm going to have a baby!" She screamed.  


He immediately froze. He began to think of how they 'came together', the bond, the passion, but then he stopped thinking about that and thought of last night of how he stood outside and watched Yamcha holding Bulma in his arms. "Tell me," he commanded "is the child Yamcha's? Is that why you have acted so strangely towards me for the past two weeks?"   


"I can't believe you, how could you get that Vegeta?"  


"Do not take me for a fool. I saw you 2 last night, holding each other. You two have been together for years, even before I arrived on this planet." he stood up placing his hands against the table "That is how I got that woman!"  


"Well, let me make this clear vegeta." she lowered her voice as tears swelled in her eyes. "Yamcha and I are through, we have been through for quite a while. As a matter of fact we haven't been 'together' for over three months! Now you get this through your thick, sayian skull. You are the father, you are the last one I was with and the tests prove that the child is only half human! So you are it, you have no choice, it happened. So get over it!" She storms out of the room and leaves vegeta frozen in his tracks. She stops, walks back towards the room and looks at him "vegeta, if you're anything like the man you present yourself to be then you will be a father to your child. And if your not, you and that ship better be gone in the morning." she said as she walks towards her bedroom for the night.  


Vegeta slumped in his chair, not moving, not speaking, his eyes were pulsating at the words that were just spoken to him. The food just sat there till it was cold, he didn't move until dawn replaying what just transpired. Every often he would look at the ship and thought about taking off somewhere, just getting away. But every time he would go back to the one line that never left his thoughts.........

You are the father...........................  


Next: The Proud Prince


	3. Proud Prince

[]-means thought

  
  


She couldn't get much sleep last night. She was so worried about him leaving it took her forever to just to close her eyes. She was tossing and turning all night having nightmares about him leaving. [get a grip on yourself girl, he wouldn't leave you.....] "would he?" she said to herself as she went towards the bathroom. She began her daily routine, she showered, brushed her teeth, washed her hair, and deodorized. She wanted to look her best if he wasn't there or if he was. She got dressed and went downstairs towards the dining room to see if he had left. She stepped in the room to see through the window to see..... the ship, being prepared to take off.......

  
  


She ran outside as fast as she could to stop him from going. She left her pride at the window. All she could think about was stopping him. She didn't want him to leave, leave her, leave their soon to be born child. She made it outside to see him going inside the ship.

  
  


"VEGETA, DON'T LEAVE, I WASN'T SERIOUS!!!!!!" she yelled loud enough so that he could hear her "please don't leave" she begged as she fell to her knees.

  
  


Vegeta looked at her with a serious look on his face. He floated to her and helped her up. "What are you doing out here Bulma?"

  
  


"You can't leave Vegeta don't you dare walk out on me, on us."

  
  


"You are not the reason for why I'm leaving." she looked at him puzzled "I need to get stronger, I need to become a super sayian."

  
  


"What do you mean? You are strong enough, please don't go!"

  
  


"I have to go, there is no way I can concentrate on my training being here with you. If I'm not able to prepare for the androids then I will be unable to protect you, to protect our child. I am not doing this because I am afraid, I'm doing this because it has to be done! Do not worry, I shall return."

  
  


Bulma understood everything he said. Then and there she realized exactly how much he actually cared for her. She he would never admit it but she believed he loved her. At that moment she knew that he wouldn't leave her, that he would come back but all she neded to know now was "when will you come back?"

  
  


"When I am strong enough to protect you both" he said placing his hand on her stomach. He thought about how he wouldn't be able to touch her for a while. He remembered that sayian bearing took 8 to 10 months so he planned to be gone no later than that. He then did something that was so unexpected that this shocked her, he kissed her...

  
  


And with that he let her go, and floated back to the ship. Before he went inside he looked back at her. He saw the tears running down the side of her cheeks and yelled "when I have achieved my destiny and become a super sayian!" He closed the door and the ship took off.


	4. Goku Knows

  
  


"Oh no, why did he leave so soon?" Cried Bulma's father "he didn't pack any food he'll literally starve up there. Bulma began to worry even more when she got an unexpected visitor...  
  


"Hey guys, listen I was wondering if I could spar with Vegeta do you know where he is?"  
  


"Oh, hey Goku, he just took off in the space ship to train. He wont be back for a long while." Bulma replied.  
  


"Yes and he left without any food too. I must say that man isn't playing with a full deck."said prof Brief  
  


"Don't worry I'll find him."  
  


"Wait, take him these" Bulma hands him a case of seven capsules. "They're food." he nods his head and instant transmissions away to find him.  
  


Vegeta is sitting in the ship looking for an old planet he wiped of existence long ago. He always came back there to train there by himself. He then senses a familiar power level behind him. "What do you want Kakarot? I don't have the time or the patience to deal with you."  
  


"Well I was going to give you these but I'll just tell Bulma you didn't want these."  
  


He sighed heavily... "what is it?" Goku handed the capsules to him.  
  


"It's food. It seems you forgot that. Oh, and I thought you might need these." he tosses him a brown bag. "They're senzu beans."  
  


"I know what they are." he sniped back refusing to say thank you. "Now if you don't mind I have some training to do."  
  


"Okay Vegeta just don't forget you have to come back sometime soon."  
  


"Oh and why is that? Afraid that I might surpass you?"  
  


"No you'll worry Bulma to death waiting on you."  
  


"And why should I care If she is worried?" he asks trying to hide his emotions.  
  


"No reason I can think of Vegeta. Well, I'll see you later. Oh and just so you know, earthling pregnancy takes about nine months. Bye vegeta!" And with that he teleports back home.  
  


[Euhghh! How did Kakarot know?].......


	5. Vegeta Suceeds

He steps out of the ship exhausted. With sweat pouring down his face as it splashes on the ground he looks up at the sky frustrated. [five months I have been here and still I seem to be far away from my goal. Blast that Kakarot, How did he do it? How did he achieve what I can't? My body is at it's limits, my power is pathetic because of the strain I have place upon myself. I have to beat him, I have to surpass him, I must obtain what I have been denied!] 

  
  


He clenched his fist in anger literally spewing thoughts of how he desired to have what Goku possessed. He then looked up at the sky and to think about her.... he knew that the only way he could protect her and their child was to become a super sayian. He then noticed asteroids coming down towards the planet. 

  
  


"No, if they destroy the ship, I'll never get back!" he knew that after his hard training there was no way he could easily destroy these asteroids. So he powered up as much as he could, which was not that strong, he grunted as he realized just how weak he was. With a loud battle cry he charged towards the sky...........

  
  


Bulma walked over towards the scanner with a worried look on her face. She hasn't been able to locate him for three months now. She decides to give it one last shot before she goes to the retreat. She activates the console again and sits there while it searches for him. Once again it fails to find his power level. 

  
  


"I don't understand, where could you be Vegeta? You better of not run out on me. You better be dead if you're gonna do that."

  
  


"Bulma dear we should get going so you can make it in time."

  
  


"Okay mom I'm coming." she replies as she walks towards the car. 

  
  


As they drive off she looks up to the stars and thinks about him and what he said to her. She remembers the kiss he gave before he took off. "Oh, vegeta." she says to herself softly. Meanwhile, back in capsule corp, she accidentally left the console on that scans power levels. All is the same as it was when she watched it. But now there is something different. On the screen the homing device on the ship is flashing and next to it there is a power level growing at tremendous speed. Then the numbers stops and disappears and now on the screen the words appear......SUPER SAYIAN....


	6. Home Sweet Home

  
  
  
  


Bulma sat in front of her window staring into the blue sky. She wonders on when he'll return home, back to her. It's been three months since he succeeded but he hasn't returned yet. He's missed all the lamaze (I know, I misspelled it) classes and the ultra sounds. Yamcha has been kind enough to go with me and play the father role. It's been hard for him not being the actual father. His skin crawls over the fact that Vegeta's the father. As a matter of fact Vegeta doesn't even know it's a boy. 

  
  


[I wonder what his name should be? He better think twice about naming him Vegeta!] she thinks to herself. She tries to think of what her child will look like. She pictures him with blue eyes, blue hair, and pointy like his father's. 

  
  


She stands up out of the chair to get something to eat. [man this kid is giving me the worst cravings. What was it last time? Oh yeah, ham, cheese, peanut butter, and ranch dressing. It was pretty good though. And before that it was beef stew with pickles and pecan ice cream. God you eat just like your dad. I don't even want to think about the future food bill.] she places her hand on her now very large stomach as the baby kicks, hard. He always does that when it's time to eat. She opens the refrigerator door and looks at what is inside, .....nothing.

  
  


She angrily turns, grabs her purse and heads towards the garage. As she walks out towards the car she hears a familiar beep. She walks over to a console and cuts it on. The screen activates and what it shows forms a smile and a tear on her face. She then runs as fast as she can and waits for it.

  
  


Vegeta looks out the window of the ship and sees her waving her hands wildly in the air. Even though she can't see him he sees her and smiles cheerfully. [I am home] he thinks to himself.

  
  


She runs to the door as it lowers to the ground. She can hardly contain herself as she runs inside to find him. She is then stunned to not find him in the ship. She becomes scared as she frantically searches for him... "where is he?" 

  
  


"What are you doing in there woman?" cried a familiar voice as she looked outside the ship to see him standing there in the courtyard. "Well come on, I haven't got all day!" he commanded. Proving that he is the same Vegeta.

  
  


She ran outside and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. He then places his hand on her stomach feeling the baby inside. He then transfers some of his energy to him (it's a sayian custom that I made up, don't get upset, this never happened anyways.) "You have added to yourself well Bulma." he said. ........... "Oh just shut up Vegeta!" she replied as she kissed him again.............


	7. Baby Vegeta?

Sorry folks this is a short one..........  
  
  
  
  
  
"i see that i have been missed" Vegeta said looking into Bulma's eyes. He hasn't seen her for eight months. He smells her hair as she cries on his shoulder. [ To think, the Prince of all Sayians falling for an earth woman. Hmm..... I wonder if we can do it again]  
  


"Vegeta, don't leave me again" she whispers while still crying.  
  


"I will always be here to protect you Bulma."  
  


She sightly pulls away from him so she can look him in the eye. "And what about us?" she asks.  
  


"I will do what honor demands of me." he said. "You shall be my wife."  
  


She smiled known that would be the best proposal she could get of him. She embraces him once again, grabs his hand and places it on her stomach as little trunks kicks. "It's a boy." she says smiling.  
  


Vegeta's eyes pulsated in astonishment [my son] he thought to himself. "He shall be the next Vegeta." he proclaims proudly.  
  


Bulma's expressions changed from joy to anger from what she just heard. "No way Vegeta! There is no way our child is being named Vegeta!"  
  


"And why not Bulma?"  
  


"Think about it.... Vegeta, son of Prince Vegeta, son of King Vegeta, of the planet Vegeta. That is too many Vegeta so you can forget about it!" she said.  
  


"Fine then, do what you want." he responded, his pride hurting at what she said.   
  


"Now if you'll excuse me, the baby and i have to eat." and with that she walks off to the car, no longer able to ignore the baby's plea. Soon after Vegeta followed her wanting to eat as well........

  
  
  
  


[well everyone I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I've ben very busy as of late. I have some sad news... the story is almost over x_x don't worry, the ending is gonna be a big bang. I promise you'll laugh, and cry. Until then ]


	8. Let's Get It ON

Hey everybody sorry it's been so long had a lot of things to do. Just so you know, in this one, Bulma and Vegeta gets it on .......... at the buffet!!!

  
  
  
  


Some say that is impossible to out eat a sayian. In the future Majin Buu will step up to the plate and will challenge all who oppose him. But since this is in the far future, no one can oppose someone with sayian blood. Until Bulma & Vegeta pulls into "West City Buffet"..................

  
  


"Stop eating all the rice Bulma!"

  
  


"I will when you back off the chicken Vegeta!"

  
  


"Mmrphgh....... The only reason I'm eating chicken is because you ate all the ribs!!!" he replied while ripping the meat from the bone. 

  
  


By now everyone in the restaurant has stopped doing whatever it is they were doing and are watching these two eat. The manager tried to say something placing his hand on Vegeta but the evil stare he got from him scared the mess out of him as Vegeta slightly pushed him away with his energy. The two of them have been eating for one hour and have almost eaten all of the food. Don't get me wrong it might not seem possible for Bulma to eat that much, but when you're eating for two and one of them is half sayian it kinda makes sense. Most women look at Bulma and just figures it to being pregnant but Vegeta gets absolutely no sympathy. The whispers grow louder as The two now begins a stare down over the last pork chop. 

  
  


Knowing she couldn't win by strength she plays the only card she has. "Come on vegeta give it up I'm not only doing this for me it's for your son as well."and with a silent grunt he gives up the pork chop. 

  
  


"This is not right! This is down right disgusting! Look buddy, I paid for my family just as you did and we should get a chance to eat the food! But we can't because some stupid barbarian and his whale of a girlfriend has eaten up all the food!!" cried an angry gentlemen 

  
  


"How dare you it's obvious I'm pregnant you dolt!"

  
  


"You think I give a rats butt hole Bertha?"

  
  


"Paul, stop this please? You're going too far." cried the man's wife.

  
  


"You stay out of this Maryann!" and with that the woman sat silent. He now drew closer to Vegeta. "Listen up you freak. It's time for you and your blubber butt girl to get out of here now." he replied placing his hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

  
  


"You will remove your hand from me now. I will not stand for anymore of your insults towards me or Bulma. You have no right." he said coldly.

  
  


"Or what you litte short porcupine spiked hair freak? You're not strong enough to take me look at you I could break you in half with one hand.

  
  


"Is that right? One hand?" Now I should have said this before. Paul looks something like a Bill Goldberg on crack. He could have easily picked up Vegeta and threw him through the window but then again this is Vegeta. (Now back to story) Vegeta stood up with a smirk on his face. "Well, if I was you I would use more than just one hand. But I'm not you so one finger should suffice." And with that Paul began to punch Vegeta so hard I would knock his head clean off his shoulders. Vegeta then grabbed his fist and puled it to the side. [ there is no way he's stronger than me. He's too small that's impossible] Paul could only stand in fear as Vegeta brought his fist closer to Paul's head. Time seemed to stop as his hand stopped inches from his face. 

  
  


All grew silent as Vegeta stopped, he was waiting for the right moment. Paul opened his eyes to find Vegeta's hand and his smile. "I did say one finger." And with that he flicked Paul right between the eyes. Unconscious, Paul fell to the ground. "Bulma, we're leaving!" he orders grabbing a roll off the table popping it in his mouth. Bulma runs up to the manager and hands him a business card so he could bill any damages to Capsule Corp.

  
  


"Hold on I'm coming Vegeta!!!"


	9. Broken Water

            The past few weeks has been paradise.  Not only is the baby almost due but someway, somehow Bulma actually got Vegeta to say "I love you" to her.  Even though things has been a little busy for Bulma she still has time to spend with Vegeta. (Even though he might not want her with him all the time)  They have both decided to wed after the defeat of the androids, well she decided anyway.  Knowing that Vegeta was going to spend most of his time in the ship, Bulma built a device for him so if she goes into labor then he can come out.  It's kind of like a beeper but it's attuned to the baby's power level.   And now, part 1 of the conclusion………..

            "Hrmphhh!  There's nothing in here!" she said pouting while staring into the fridge.  "Man what I wouldn't give for a triple chilly cheese burger and some onion rings on the side."  She closes the door, goes to the living room, and carefully plops down into the chair.  "Who's supposed to keep the food supply up anyway?"  

            "Well, that job belongs to the kitchen maid dear, but I'm afraid that you eat the food faster than she buys it."  Her mother replies.  "Unfortunately, she doesn't come back until tomorrow.

            "Well Bulma it looks like if you want to et you'll have to go out and get something." Her father added on walking into the room.  "Just don't go into that buffet again.  We don't need to go through that again."

            "Yeah I guess you're right dad, we could go back there I'm just too embarrassed   to go back. I'll be glad when this is over.  It's this baby in here" she said pointing to her gut.  "Man, I can't wait till this is over." She said slowly getting up from the chair. "Well, anyone else wants anything……….. "

"Oh dear!"

"What is that?

"Um, Bulma I think your water just broke."  All looked down to see liquid dripping from her leg.  What happened next could only be described as chaotic.  Prof Briefs grabbed her suitcase and shrinks them into capsules while her mother helps her to the car.  The doctor is called, and all other quick preparations are made but it seems like something is missing. 

"Wait!  We for got something." Both parents stop to take a look at her puzzled.  Bulma can't think of anything else to say but one word. "Vegeta!  We forgot about Vegeta."  

The ship is activated and Vegeta is training.  He looks over at the device that Bulma gave him.  He is startled as it activates.  [finally,] he thinks, [   my son, he's coming.]  "finally, it is time." He says looking up towards the ceiling.  He turns around and continues his training.


	10. Not A Man

"Where is he?  Where is Vegeta?"

"Bulma, you've got to calm down!  I'm sure he's coming."

"I don't understand why he isn't here." Cried Bulma as she lays there in the hospital bed.  Her contractions are too close together.  There's no way to stop now.  It looks though as if the baby is going to come without Vegeta.

"Hey Bulma!" Bulma looks over to see Yamcha run up to her.  "How are you doing?"

"I'm worried, why isn't Vegeta here yet?"

"You know Vegeta.  I'm sure he'll be here."

"I'm afraid he's not coming.  Yamcha, can you go and find him for me?"

With a heavy sigh he replies.  "Sure thing Bulma, I'll go get him.  Just hold on until we get back."  And with that he runs off to find Vegeta.  Not caring about anyone seeing him he flies off as soon as he gets outside (I don't know where you are Vegeta but I have a good idea.)

            Back at Capsule Corp. Vegeta has decided to finish his training and went inside to change.  He then notices the energy level flying towards him and steps outside.  "Well, if it isn't the weakling Yamcha."

"Vegeta, what are you doing here?  You should be with Bulma." He yells while landing.

"I know that my son is coming full and well."

"That doesn't excuse you from not being there.  Now come on she's waiting."

"I'm not going, it's not my place."

"Not your place?  I hate to break it to you but here on earth we stand by our wife's side when she's giving birth!"

"I will not go!"

"Oh, I get it, you're scared"

"What?"

"You're not ready to be a father are you?  You might act tough on the outside but somewhere, in the back of your mind you're more afraid of being a father than you were of Freiza!"

"I will have no more of this!  How dare you assume that I, the Prince of all Sayians, am afraid." 

"Then prove it.  Go to her!"

"I will not!!!!!!"  And with that Vegeta turns his back towards Yamcha.  Knowing that there might be only one other way to convince him he floats over to him, and stands behind him.

"Fine then Vegeta don't go.  But remember this, by not going you have proved what I have known all along."  (Man, this might hurt) he places his hand on Vegeta's shoulder "you're not a real man.  You're just some little boy who's too afraid to………"

"ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!"  The next thing Yamcha remembers is seeing Vegeta's angry, evil glare, and then, total blackness.  Vegeta turns and hits Yamcha so hard the only thing people can hear for miles is BOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!!  Yamcha lands 25 feet away from Vegeta and skids across the floor for another 10.  Before he realizes what happened to him Vegeta has already flown over to him and begins to pound on Yamcha unmercifully.   "How dare you!  You know absolutely nothing!  You're just jealous because Bulma is mine and you will never have her again!"  He grabs Yamcha by the collar, lifts him up and draws back his fist for one last blow.

            Unable to see clearly due to his swollen eyes he isn't able to see his attacker or what he's about to do all he know is that he stopped.  So he figures this could be his last chance.  "Maybe you're right Vegeta." He says in a broken speech.  "Maybe I am jealous, maybe             I still love her.  All that matters is that she has someone to love her.  She doesn't need you here she needs you with her.  And if you don't go then she'll remember this day, not as the most important day of your guys life, but as the day where you abandoned her and were beating up her ex."  After hearing this Vegeta dropped Yamcha, and stepped back stunned.  He didn't say anything; all he did was stand there and looked within himself.  Then he looked up and flew away towards the hospital.

            Yamcha, no longer feeling Vegeta's energy next to him he reached into his pocket and pulled out a senzu bean.  After being restored he laid there for a while to catch his breath.  "Yamcha you are smart for your own good." He said to himself looking at the sky.


	11. Its Time

Now if you don't know what giving birth is like, like me you might not want to experience it.  The best way that I could possibly describe it as female cramps times 100 (without any meds). The only way I could possibly come up with this is the fact that I have six sisters myself.  With all of that being said please keep in mind that Bulma is giving birth, and if you look at his first appearances that boy has a huge head.  So be warned Bulma's attitude will appear as weird but she is going through the most "beautiful" process in human existence. 

"VEGGEEEETAAAA!!!!!!!!  Where is he?  Where's that no good, how dare he knock me up and leave me here with this baby!"

"Now did she decide to make this natural or does she want medication?" the nurse asked her mother.

"Well, I'm not sure I guess we could try the…"

"Are you both insane!?!  I want you to drug me until I see green men and little boys with tails fling on clouds." 

"Oh, I guess that's a yes then."  Just then there was a nock at the door and another nurse popped her head through the door.  "There's a Vegeta out here to see you."

"Oh please, send him in."  For some reason everyone was looking towards the door save Bulma as she reached for the bedpan.  So you can guess what happened when he walked through the doorway to see the metal object inches away from his head. (It is too close to dodge.  She's a smart girl she can do the math besides it didn't hurt anyway.)

BBBBBOOOOOIIIINNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!

"Son of a, what did you do that for woman?"

"What do you expect Vegeta, you impregnate me, go off somewhere for months where I can't find you.  You come back get in fights, and then when I need you the most on the day of our son's birth you're not here with me!"

"Woman are you drugged I am here now and unless you are fat my son hasn't come yet.  I did not come here to argue with you, I came here to be, to be…." He turned his head with a grunt hating to admit this "to be with you".  

Her eyes immediately lit up.  "Really Vegeta?"  Her mood changed like someone flicked a light switch.  (Honestly I figure the drugs kicked in.  I've been hospitalized it happens fast) "I was hoping that oh, OH, OOHHHHH!"

"What's wrong woman?"

"I think it's time, sir you'll have to step out now, most men don't want to see this."  A nurse answered him.  "Betty, could you page the doctor down here?"

"Sure"

Vegeta turned to walk away but was stopped by Bulma.  "Vegeta."

"Don't worry, I'll be outside."  She nodded her head in compliance as he stepped outside.  

When he closed the door the nurses looked at each other with a smirk and said just one word "Yummy".

The doctor was stopped by a spiked hair man standing in front of the door.  "Excuse me sir you're blocking the door."

"I assume that you're the physician looking after Bulma and our child."

"Oh, so you're the deadbeat who doesn't hold a job.  Well, I hope that if she has any sense Bulma will raise this child better than its father."

"Well then I guess I'll make this short." He raises his left hand into the air and creates a small ball of energy and makes it ripple out of con troll and the collapses it as he clenches his fist causing a loud thunderous noise in the process.  This is a little trick he learned many years ago that creates the desired affect that it has placed upon the doctor.  "If anything happens to my son, well, I don't want to have to finish my sentence."  He then stepped aside to allow her in the room.


	12. Destiny

Hey guys its been a while I'm sorry it took so long to update this one but I almost forgot, I wasn't getting any reviews so I'm this will be the end of this story just as I planned.  I hoped you enjoyed this one please indulge yourself on one of my other stories that I have going if you feel down about this one.  So read on and enjoy.

Vegeta leaned against a wall with frustration written across his face.  He wanted this baby to pop out now.  "Blast that woman, what is taking so long?"  He began to mumble words under his breath until he was stopped by a nurse.

"They're all set you can come in if you want but you have to put this on first." She said handing him a surgical outfit.

"What is this for?"

"Well you want to come in don't you?"

"Fine…" he mumbles out as he snatches it from her."

"Right this way cutie." She said leading him into another room to change into.

"And Bulma?"

"She's doing just fine, she's also been asking for you too."

(She can't do anything without me) he thinks to himself while changing into the clothes.  He opens the door to see what most men would find disgusting.  "What are you doing!?!"  He looks to find Bulma on her back with legs in the position, a sheet covering her, she's all sweaty, and the doctor is sitting between her legs looking.  [Basically it looks like something freaky went down to anyone who's never seen this happen before]  "If you don't back away right now!"

"Vegeta you idiot, this is what's supposed to happen!  Now shut up and be supportive."

"Do not talk to me in that manor woman."

"Look at me, look at what you've done to me.  I will say what ever I want to."

"Fat chance woman besides you came to me first so don't blame me!"

"Vegeta when I get out of here I'm going to…" she wanted to finish what she was going to say but she was distracted by another contraction.

Yamcha ran frantically into the hospital he made his way past the front desk but was stopped by a beautiful nurse.  That was about an hour ago.  He started talking to her, got the digits, went out for coffee, the guy worked his magic.  After they parted ways he remembered why he came there in the first place and ran to find Bulma's room.  When he went into the room he missed the entire process. [Good for him] Bulma was holding the new born baby in her arms while lying in the bed.  Vegeta was leaning against the wall looking out of the window.  It appears Mrs. Briefs fainted and was now sleeping in the chair.

"It appears the weakling finally revived."

"Oh please Vegeta you don't hit that hard, trust me I've been knocked out by the best.  Puar hits harder than you do."  Vegeta gave him an evil glare and turned back towards the window.  He was too happy to do anything even though he wouldn't show it.  "Hey Bulma, how've you been?"

"Hey Yamcha, I was wondering when you'd show.  It's a boy."

"So, what's his name?"

"I've decided on Trunks." Vegeta lets out a low grunt showing his disapproval.  "Don't worry about your daddy little fella he might not like it but I sign the birth certificate."  Little trunks let out a little sigh as he wakes up.  

"Hey little guy, how are you?  So where'd you get your hair from?  It must be from your grandpa.  Well Bulma I got to go.  You be careful okay, sayian kids are tough to be around.  You and I both know that."   He gives her a peck on her forehead heads towards the doorway.  "Hey Vegeta, next time I won't let you hit me." He says with a smirk on his face.

"Fine whatever weakling."  He replies. 

"Vegeta can you put him in the bassinet? I'm too tired."  

With a sigh he goes over and takes his son in his hands and carries him over.  He turns his head to see Bulma and her mother still sleeping.  "So you are my son, the newest Prince in our bloodline.  I have something to show you.  He places him inside the bassinet and goes super sayian.  This is what we are destined to become.  And when you are ready I will train you so you can become what you are meant to be, a Super Sayian.  

End…  


End file.
